Hidden Abilities: Yesterday's Future
by He Who Lurks in Shadow
Summary: I can hear it calling me. A voice in the distance, like my own yet different. It calls to me from the Temple of Time. I hear it every waking moment. If I do not answer, I fear I will go mad. What should I do? I shouldn't disobey Dad, but...
1. Chapter 1

-1A lot of things happened to me on my seventeenth birthday.

First off, I turned seventeen. There was a big party at the castle, almost every living thing in Hyrule attended, the usual. I got a slew of presents, most of which seem interesting. There was this one dress made entirely of Zora scales. The Queen Zora said that it would help me breath underwater. She also made some comment about testing the scales out on tunics first, but this was directed to my dad so I wasn't paying full attention. Oh! And there was this one plant-thing that I got from the leader of the Gorons. He said it was a Bomb Flower, so I think it'll prove to be fun. Dad didn't look too excited, though.

Maybe I should take a minute to introduce myself. I'm Elissa Hyrule, the princess of our lovely country. My mom's Zelda Hyrule, Queen and former Princess of Destiny, and my dad's Link, the legendary Hero of Time. I live in the castle of Hyrule, as expected. I take trips around Hyrule often, making sure I know the people that I might one day rule over. I'm not one of those stuck-up snobby princesses that everyone imagines. I've been raised better. I'm a great diplomat, or so my mom says. I can speak dozens of languages and because of that I can mediate between most people.

Hyrule is a large country, housing many races of people. To the northeast are the Gorons. They live in Death Mountain under the rulership of their Big Brother, Link. To the west is the Zora's Domain, where Queen Ruto Zora resides. To the south of there is the Gerudo Desert, where relations are strained. It's been eleven years since the great war between Ganondorf and my father, yet neither side seems willing to let go of their grudges. Oh well. What can you do, right?

Something else that happened to me on my seventeenth birthday was that I started hearing voices. Well, only one voice, but it was still creepy. There's this old building, see, that Dad calls the Temple of Time. He says it used to be a shrine to the Goddesses, but after an incident he and the seven Sages sealed it off for good. Well, as I walked by that building, I heard this whisper. I stopped and listened. I could hear it, but just barely. Whatever it was kept whispering my name over and over again. After a minute or so, it started to tell me to come into the Temple. At this point I was scared enough to run away, so that's what I did.

-----

"What's wrong?" my mom asked as I dashed into the castle.

My father glanced up from the table. "You look like you saw a Poe."

I sighed, collapsing onto one of the chairs at the table. "Close. I heard someone calling my name."

"Well, you are the princess, dear. It's to be expected." My mother sighed. "I remember back when I was the princess. I used to love sneaking out and roaming the streets, seeing how long it would take Impa to find me."

"I don't mean it was an ordinary person, just a voice. It said my name a lot, then tried to get me to go into the Temple."

Dad bolted forward, almost falling back in his chair. "You mean the Temple of Time?" I nodded. "I assume you know never to go into there, yes?" I nodded again. "Good. I suggest you stay away from there for a while. It may have been some assassin trying to get at you." He smiled, reassuring me. "You did the right thing."

I sighed, relieved, and that would have been the end of the matter if it hadn't been for the momentary glance between my mom and dad. They looked worried, maybe even scared. I acted like I didn't see it, though, and stood up.

"All this running about and stuff has worn me out. I think I'm going to go crawl into that nice, comfy bed of mine."

"Good night," my mom called.

"Sweet dreams, 'Lissa," my father seconded.

I chuckled a bit and wound my way up the large staircase. Walking down an illustrious hallway, I reached an elaborate set of doors, which I opened and entered.

My room was my mom's old room. It had a huge bed, tons of dressers, three mirrors, and a magical wardrobe. I concentrated on a nice nightgown and opened the wardrobe. With a small rush of wind, I was presented with a set of clothes. The contents of the wardrobe changed depending on what I wanted, so it was very useful.

I took a light blue nightgown from the wardrobe and slid out of my dress. A sudden burst of cold night air startled me and I hurriedly pulled the nightgown over my head. Slipping my hands through the sleeves, I smoothed it out, closed the balcony doors, and crawled into my nice, comfy bed.

-

"_Elissa…"_

"_You must come…"_

"_The Temple of Time is open…"_

"_It opens for you…"_

_-_

I woke with a start, realizing that the voice I heard in my dream was the one I had heard earlier. I looked outside and saw the sun peeking its orange head over the southern forest. I got out of bed, made the bed up, and went downstairs.

Mom and Dad were sitting around the smaller table, eating a 'light breakfast' as they called it. I slid into the seat next to my mom and she placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Good morning," Dad said, yawning. "Up bright and early, hmm?"

I yawned as well. "A little too early, maybe."

He laughed. "I know that feeling," he replied with a meaningful glance at my mom. "Zelda here used to actually think it would be a good idea to wake me at nine in the morning. Sure, I got used to it, but there's days that I miss sleeping until noon."

"I give you you're chances."

"Yeah, but now you've got me wired to Cucco crow." Dad stopped suddenly and stared at me for a second. "What's wrong?"

Point to Dad for being super-observant. "A bad dream. I kept dreaming that I heard that voice from the Temple."

There was that worried look between my parents again. My dad stood and walked over to me. "It was probably just a harrowing event, that's all. Don't worry about it; it'll pass."

It didn't pass.

For an entire week, I had the same dream over and over again. Those four sentences, those fourteen words, kept echoing in my head day and night. After the second time I stopped mentioning it, trying to ignore it. The sixth time, I realized that I had to do something.

The seventh time, I listened.

-

After dreaming those identical words seven times, I decided to check it out. I got a nice, warm coat from the wardrobe and snuck out of the castle in the dead of the night. Creeping around the town, I pulled open the doors to the Temple.

I walked into the dark Temple, and suddenly lights lit up everywhere. Some sort of music floated down over me, and the glow of three stones caught my eye. I walked past the Spiritual Stones and to the Door of Time.

_"Elissa…"_ the voice whispered. _"You have come…"_

"Who are you?" I asked. I put my hand on the Door and suddenly, it glowed and opened a hair. I pushed it the rest of the way open and entered the small room beyond.

In the center of this small room was a sword piercing the floor below it. Something in my mind said Master Sword, though I hadn't heard anything about the Master Sword besides that my dad used it ten years ago to banish Ganondorf Dragmire.

There was a rustle of fabric behind me and I spun around, only to come face to face with myself! I backed up in shock, and glanced around for the mirror.

There was no mirror. She was identical to me, even down to the fleece coat and deep green nightgown. She didn't seem surprised, though, and casually tossed her coat aside.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Me? I'm you," she replied.

"What do you mean, me?"

She sighed. "Ever heard of the Dark World?"

I knew it was dangerous and had almost destroyed Hyrule ten years ago, but I didn't know much else about it. Suddenly, from the recesses of my brain I felt a strong sense of foreboding.

"I know of it."

"Well, that's where I'm from. I'm the Dark World version of you."

"Okay," I replied, figuring that any version of me couldn't be too dangerous. "So, what did you want?"

"Just to see you. I heard about the Light World from my Link."

"So there's a Dark version of Dad, too?"

"Who? Link?"

"Yeah, Dad."

The copy of me seemed annoyed. "I hate to break it to you, but Link's not your dad. In fact, he's not even related to you at all."


	2. An Astonishing Revelation

**Chapter Two - An Astonishing Revelation**

"Of course he's my dad!" I replied, shocked that anyone would say something like that. First this copy of me comes in here and it's okay, you know? So she's from an evil place that almost destroyed Hyrule, she's a version of me, so she can't be _that_ bad. Now, though, I was starting to think differently.

She sighed again. "I'm not going to pointlessly argue with you, as it's obvious I'm not going to plainly convince you that easily. I want to point out something, though. Do you remember your tenth birthday?"

I nodded. "Mom and Dad took me over to Lon Lon Ranch and did their best to teach me the extreme basics on how to ride horses."

"Okay. And your ninth?"

Of course. "Most of it was in the castle. I had a gigantic cake."

"What about your eighth?"

Again, yes. "We went over to the Kokiri Forest and played with all of the Kokiri."

"Seventh?"

I thought for a second. She had me there; I didn't remember anything before my eighth birthday. "Nope, nothing."

"Do you even remember when the Dark World fell over Hyrule? You were seven during the time, you know."

I shook my head. "I know about it, but nothing personal. That's hardly proof, though."

"Are there any pictures of you as a baby? No family paintings? Any toys or baby stuff scattered around the castle? Any records of you being born at all? Didn't think so. That's because you didn't live in the castle until you were eight or so."

I was silent. As much as I hated the thought, she had a good point.

"Zelda's never had a baby, with Link or anyone," she finished. "If you don't believe me, ask them." She picked up her coat and stood at the Door of Time. "You might want to be getting back before they start to worry about you."

I walked to the Door. "Tell me, why was it so important for you to see me?"

"Because if I didn't this week, I never would have."

I walked out of the small room and pulled the Door shut. Hurrying outside, I was surprised when I was blinded by the sun. I judged it to be about nine or ten in the morning, and rushed home.

**-----**

I crept quietly into the castle, making sure that I was not heard. Sheik had taught me a lot, and one thing was how to be silent at any time I wished. I was about to go into the throne room when I heard a voice I didn't recognize shouting.

"So that's that? What about our alliance?"

I could see Mom and Dad standing across from this stranger. Dad's hand was only a few inches from his sword. "I will not have the fate of an alliance balance itself on the hand of my daughter. If you want peace with Hyrule, then it is yours, but I will not be forced into anything. My daughter will wed the man she chooses, not have an arranged marriage."

The man turned to my mom. "Will you talk to him? Your marriage was arranged, I remember the invitation from your father to my father. Tell him it isn't that bad."

Mom's voice was as cold as ice, and her words like frozen daggers. "I chose of my own free will to wed Link. My father had nothing to do with it. It was your stupid 'arranged marriage' thing that kept me from Link for so many years."

"You mean this man, your _king_, is a commoner?" he exclaimed with disgust.

"I do not claim to be king; I only claim to be the husband of my wife. She is Queen, and so our daughter shall be, if she wishes."

The man stormed toward the door. "Filthy kingdom! First Queens holding the throne without a King, and now a commoner in the position!" He flung the door open and almost smashed into me. When he saw me, he stumbled back. "P-princess!"

I glared at him. "I suggest you keep on walking."

As he left, Mom and Dad rushed to me. Mom grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"You're okay! You had us worried!"

I hugged her and she released me. She glanced into my eyes, and I knew instantly that she had seen something she didn't like.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Score one to her for being psychic or something.

I sighed as Dad walked calmly over to us. He had gotten angry with the person and he had taken a moment to calm himself down. He glanced at me and a look of relief flashed across his face.

"Mom, Dad, I have a few questions for you," I said finally. This wasn't a surprise for them, after all, a strange man had just stormed out of here, and they were discussing marriage.

We walked into one of the living room-type rooms and sat down. I turned to face them and sighed again. "How long have I lived in the castle?"

Dad thought for a second. "Around nine years, I believe."

Mom elbowed Dad. "Ten, now. Her birthday was last week."

Dad nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, it just takes a bit of getting used to, that's all. Give me a month or six."

"You'll tell me the truth, right?" I asked. "No matter what, right?"

"Is this going to turn into one of those Tooth Fairy type conversations?"

"Where did I live before the castle?"

Dad sighed. "Before the castle, the Kokiri Forest. And before that, no one knows."

"What? How could you not know?"

"Because we didn't even know you existed until around when you were seven."

"What? How?"

Dad sighed again. "Because I met you when you were seven, in Kakariko Village."

I growled. "So she was right..."

Mom looked square at me. "Who was right?"

I avoided the question by saying, "What I want to know is why you didn't tell me! I've lived with you two for ten years now, so you can't say you never had the chance. Why am I just finding out now?"

"We just-" Mom started, but Dad stood up.

"It's my fault. I never meant to hide it from you. When I found you in Kakariko, I felt this need to do something, so I brought you with me. During the Dark World incident, you mostly stayed with the Kokiri until we could bring you here. When you came to live here, I figured you remembered, but when it became evident that you didn't remember anything before your eigth birthday, Zelda wanted to tell you everything that we knew. This was on your tenth birthday, when we went riding. I said no, that we shouldn't spoil the day, that we could wait a day or two. Well, that day became another day, then a week, then a month, year, and then until now. Honestly, I never really thought about you thinking of us as your parents, anyway. I mean, of course, since you were so young when Zelda and I got married, I figured you wouldn't really think of us ever _not_ being married, but when you started calling us Mommy and Daddy, I didn't have the heart to correct you."

He stood up and walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Elissa, we don't know where you came from, who your real parents are, or even if you belong in this world. The only things I do know are that you have grown up to be a fine young woman and that I'm proud that I've had the chance to watch and help when I could. I hope that you still can stand to be around us."

I chuckled quietly and hugged him. "One of the things you taught me is that it takes more than blood to make a family. So what if we're not related? You guys _did_ raise me, after all."

He returned the hug, then as I let go, he put his hands on my shoulders again, this time in a tougher grip. "Now, who's this she?"

I told them of my midnight excursion to the Temple of Time and about my Dark World counterpart. As I told them about my leaving the Temple, Dad interrupted.

"You're sure it was your counterpart?" he asked.

I nodded. "She was me, right down to the same outfit."

He let go of me and sat down, a concerned look on his face.

"Why? What's wrong?"

He glanced back up at me, then over at Mom. She nodded, and he started. "Well, remember how I told you I found you in Kakariko? Well, if was during a Dark World shift. Since you popped into this world when the Dark World and the Light World was one, your Dark World version never existed. There is no Dark you."

"But how can that be if I just met the Dark me?"

"I don't know."

"Could you be wrong?"

He sat down and sighed. "Afraid not. I had the Dark Zelda personally scour the Dark World for a Dark you. When the Queen of Dark Hyrule can't find one, there isn't one."

"I thought all Hylians had to have a Dark counterpart."

"Well, yeah, but you're the exception to the rule, assuming you _are_ Hylian, after all."

"We know I'm Hylian. I've got the pointy ears and magic bit and everything."

"I don't know what to tell you, then. All I can suggest is that you stay away from the Temple of Time."

Mom spoke up, having not said anything since Dad started. "Where in the Temple were you?"

"I don't know exactly what it's called, but it's the room with the Master Sword past the big door.

Dad jumped up again out of the chair. Mom glared at him, but he didn't notice. "You mean the Door of Time?"

Door of Time... Sounds right. "Yeah, that's the one. Big, blue, strange symbol on it."

"You mean to say that you walked in the Temple of Time, _opened_ the dor of Time, and actually went _into_ the Room of the Sword?"

"Yeah, basically. I touched it and it went all glowy and stuff, but I pushed it open like any other door. Didn't seem to have much weight to it, though, for such a big door."

"You... just _pushed_ it open? Just... pushed it..?"

I nodded and he walked up to me again. "You really are amazing, you know that? Don't worry about any of this, just go on and have fun. It's a nice day outside, and I'm sure there's plenty of people in Hyrule Castle Town for you to avoid, if you're up to it, that is." He hugged me again, and this time I felt his hand slip into the side of my dress. He let go and I walked out of the room, my hand securing the bag of Rupees he had slipped into my dress pocket. As he closed the door, I slipped out of sight and positioned myself next to a crack in the wall that let me hear everything inside the room.

"Zelda, what is up with this country? That and seventeen. Do the Goddesses have some _thing_ for seventeen? First I save Hyrule when I'm seventeen, you almost die when you're seventeen, then the whole Dark World thing started on the seventeenth of the month, and now all this. First, she goes to the Temple and _opens_ the Door of Time, which, I remind you, was sealed by the Sages and myself. Then, she has a conversation with a nonexistant person. Now, I could, maybe, understand if Zelda over there missed her or something, but not even you and I combined could break the Sages' Seal. Dark Link and I barely even scratched it. She shouldn't have been able to even _enter_ the Temple, let alone walk through the Gate of Time."

"It's okay, Link. Maybe she was mistaken. Don't forget, there's that fake Hyrule somewhere around here from when Zelda came over. Maybe she stumbled in there."

"That's not even the biggest problem, Zel."

"Then what is?"

"The Goddesses do everything in threes. What in Hyrule could be next?"

Mom sighed. "I don't know, Link. I really don't know. Do you think she can handle it, whatever it may be?"

"Of course," Dad replied. "Whenever she gets into the Town, she'll open that bag of Rupees I gave her. In it's the key to all my stuff from all my adventures. If there's anything she needs, she'll know to go there. They served me well, after all."

"So that's what happened to all your junk."

"Not junk."

"Is it all in there?"

"Almost. The Master Sword's obviously not. I gave the Hero's Bow to the Gorons and the Iron Boots to a trusted friend of mine. I left the Boomerang in the care of a Wind Fairy I knew from way back. The Kokiri Sword went back to the Kokiri. There aren't any Bombs or Deku Nuts in there, for safety reasons, of course. Everything else is, though, including the Masks and the Mirror Shields."

"Everything?"

He laughed and there was a rustling of fabric. "Well, almost everything else. I still have our little thingamabobber right here."

"Smart Link. I figured you would learn."

There was another sounds that sounded a lot like Dad's tunic sliding across Mom's dress. I decided to leave before I heard anything I didn't want to.

I darted out of the castle and fished out that key. It seemed normal, but there was an address on the key. Following the street signs, I easily found my way to the deserted warehouse-like place. The lock snapped open and I removed it from the latch. With a yank, the latch came undone and the door slid open. I walked in and came face-to-face with the stuff of legends, tools of war that hadn't seen light for nearly a decade. I grabbed the Gilded Sword and decided to solve this problem myself.


End file.
